Come Back to Me
by Rin0rourke
Summary: Kouga tries his best to stop a rampaging Inuyasha


Early evening, just before the sun set below the tangled canopy of the towering mountain trees and treacherous rocky peaks. Blazing streams of golden fire laced through the orange sky staining the cumulus clouds an ominous violet. Thunder echoed to the north, a winding streak of white against the rapidly darkening clouds illuminated the gruesome scene sheltered beneath them as the grisly events unfolded on the earth below.

The brief illumination was neither needed nor welcomed by the two pairs of fierce eyes that could pick out the smallest detail in the fading light as though it were still high noon. Both sets of glowing eyes remained locked to each other, communicating silently in their heated gaze.

Pained azure eyes stared into the darkness at the enraged glowing red orbs above. A desperate plea; answered only by the silent promise of death to any who crossed paths with this feral creature.

Sharp elongated claws pierced deeper, shredding flesh and muscle in an attempt to free the thrashing figure held against the solid restraint of a body. 

"Inuyasha." He choked out as sharp incisors latched onto his neck, ripping into his jugular and freeing rivers of crimson liquid from their damns to flow down his chest. Claws racking across his ribs forced a small scream from his lips but he didn't release his hold on the crazed hanyou.

Their bare chests were pressed flat against each other as Kouga tried to keep Inuyasha from advancing further towards another village. From killing more. His blood smeared across the inu hanyou's left shoulder, staining the pale flesh a deep red.

Inuyasha held no injuries himself, no blemishes, no blood other than what had transferred there in their close contact, and the small crimson smears across his face. Placed there by a bloodied hand gently caressing his cheek, moments before it fell limply beside a listless body.

"I loved her too Inuyasha." He whispered against his assailant's cheek. "I loved her too. I know it hurts, I know it's easier this way." The claws dug deeper, intent on sawing the youkai that restrained the animal in half.

"It's easier to give in. To loose yourself in your grief but you can't." He called to the thrashing inu, trying desperately to contact what was left of his sanity. 'You have to come back. You have to regain control, you can't keep doing this." 

The hanyou screamed in rage as he attempted again to shake the wolf from him. Affectively lifting Kouga off the ground and loosening his hold. Kouga just wrapped his arms tighter around him, pinning his arms back to his sides where they resumed their assault at his torso.

"I promised her." Kouga whispered softly. "I promised Kagome I would look after you." The claws stilled a moment, the hanyou struck motionless by the name of his lost mate. "She said you'd be lonely, said you wouldn't want to live anymore." He pressed himself closer to the tense body. "She said you'd need my protection.

"I promised her Inuyasha. I promised I would protect you. And I will. That's why you can't do this. You can't just kill and kill and kill, no matter how much you want someone to kill you. She wouldn't want this Inuyasha." He felt the body shudder against him. "She wanted you to live."

"Kagome," the name slipped through the bloodstained lips in a voice heavy with grief. Inuyasha fell limply against him. Kouga adjusted his hold as they both sank to the blood pool soaking the forest earth.

"I killed them," Inuyasha choked out. "I killed them all." All his friends, all the villagers, even the wolves Kouga had been traveling with. He had killed them all. Now he really did have no one.

"No ones left. I killed them." His voice was weaker, his spirit fading. "I'm so tired." He whispered into Kouga's neck.

"Rest." Kouga told him. "You'll be home soon."

Inuyasha looked up at him brokenly. "I don't have a home," he said. "I killed them," then his eyes closed and he was gone.

"You do." Kouga said as he pressed the sleeping hanyou close to him, Inuyasha's head resting on his shoulder. "You still have a home, and you always will. I promise." then he leaned his head back and howled. A distress call to the remaining yourouzoku, because he couldn't get Inuyasha back to their home on his own.

The first drops of water fell upon them moments before the rains came gushing down to answer him, washing over their bloodstained bodies as the last of his strength waned and he settled back holding Inuyasha, hoping someone had heard him.

-

A/N:

Balancing badass Inuyasha with frail needy Inuyasha is difficult, especially since unlike most people he does have both, and shows both, but I think I managed well. Inuyasha handles trauma and grief just as good as Danny Phantom does, by losing his human heart and rampaging, and killing what people are left who care about them. coughvalleriecough

-Rin


End file.
